Fear No Evil
by BelovedEnemy83
Summary: How do you stay away from evil when it looks so damn tempting? Starting off with HG/BZ, a tiny bit of HG/TN, but it will ultimately be HG/DM. :)
1. Your Body Matches What Your Eyes Can Do

**I thought I would take a shot at a 'Bad Guy Draco' story. Blaise Zabini will also be a pretty big part of the story, and while I am fully aware that in reality he is a black guy, before I knew that, I read stories where he was always a white Italian guy, so that's all I've ever been able to see him as in my stories. So, please don't holler at me when he is a white Italian in this story... :) **

**A little background...This story is not HBP or DH compliant and Draco is NOT a sniveling coward like he was in the books. Absolutely nothing against JKR, but in my world, Draco Malfoy is the bad ass Death Eater that I've always wanted him to be. :) Voldemort is alive and kicking, but he hasn't made a move against the 'light side'...yet, and Dumbledore is still alive. **

**Let me know who you like it!**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

_Well I'm not paralyzed, but I seem to be struck by you_  
_I want to make you move because you're standing still_  
_If your body matches what your eyes can do_  
_You'll probably move right through me on my way to you_

_-Paralyzer, by Finger Eleven_

Hermione Granger was sitting in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, surrounded by all her friends. This was the begging of her last year and she could hardly contain her excitement; she would be taking her N.E.W.T.S this year, she would finally decide what she wanted to do for her career, and she had also been named Head Girl. Her friends had all been thrilled at her news, but they hadn't been the least bit surprised. Hermione had absolutely no idea who the Head Boy was; all she knew for sure was that it wasn't anyone from Gryffindor. She hated to say it, but she knew that it wouldn't be anyone in Hufflepuff either, so that left only two choices; Ravenclaw and Slytherin. She was hoping against hope that it would be someone like Terry Boot from Ravenclaw, but deep down, she had a pretty good idea who it was, and it wasn't a pleasant thought. She slowly scanned the Slytherin table and he eyes stopped when they landed on shiny, silver badge that matched hers. She brought her eyes up to look at the face of the person wearing the badge and her heart plummeted; as she had suspected, Draco Malfoy was wearing the Head Boy badge. He was an extremely close second to Hermione in academics, he was the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team and he was Professor Snape's pride and Joy. It made perfect sense that Draco would be the Head Boy, but it still unnerved Hermione to no end. Despite being a role model student, Hermione also knew that Draco was a Death Eater in training. She had no proof of this, of course, but deep in her gut, she just knew that he was. Everyone in his family was a Death Eater, all of his friends' parents were Death Eaters, his own father was Voldemort's second in command, and his aunt was right up there with him. There was absolutely no way that Draco was not a Death Eater; at least, that's what Hermione fully believed.

As much as she wanted to deny it, Hermione had caught herself studying the Slytherin at times. She noted that he always walked with this air of importance and sheer arrogance, and he was never alone; he was always surrounded by hoards of girls vying for his attention, or he was being being flanked by his two best friends, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. Draco had outgrown Crabbe and Goyle at the end of their third year, when it seemed that he had finally realized just how dimwitted they really were. They still hung out with him on occasion, but Draco mostly stuck with Blaise and Theo. Another constant in his life seemed to be Pansy Parkinson as she was currently hanging off him while he was trying to eat dinner. Thanks to the gossiping hoards, Hermione knew that Draco had been dating Pansy off and on since the end of fourth year when they had gone to the Yule Ball together. They had both dated other people, but they always seemed to go back to each other; it looked as though they were 'on' at the moment. Hermione was never able to understand what he was doing with Pansy in the first place; she had short black hair and a pug like face that was just completely unattractive, as far as Hermione was concerned. She suspected that Draco's relationship with Pansy had something to do with the fact that she came from a very wealthy pureblood family, just like he did. Purebloods like the Malfoys and Parkinsons were extremely prejudiced against half bloods, muggle-borns, and muggles. Hermione had had to constantly defend herself against Draco and his friends as they called her 'Mudblood' every chance they got. After the first few years, that word had lost it's meaning and it had stopped bothering Hermione. Despite what those snakes said to her she knew that she deserved to be there just as much as the pureblooded snobs, if not more. She had worked her ass off to get to where she was, and she refused to be ashamed of her 'dirty blood;' she was actually quite proud of it, considering that she was known as 'the brightest witch of her age.'

Hermione couldn't understand what Draco wanted with a girl like Pansy when he could literally have any girl that he wanted; he was every girl's wet dream. He had short platinum blond hair that fell naturally, as he had stopped using gel in his fifth year, piercing pale blue, almost silver eyes, and a well defined body that he had gotten from all those years playing Quidditch. (Just picture Tom Felton; the man is freaking hot!) Draco was actually at the top of the list that the girls in Hogwarts had titled 'most shaggable boys.' The other boys on the list included Blaise Zabini with his dark, Italian features and hypnotic Indigo eyes, Theodore Nott with his shaggy brown hair and Hazel eyes that changed shades depending on his mood, Harry Potter because he was simply 'the boy who lived,' and Ron Weasley because he was sweet, goofy and completely adorable with his bright red hair. Hermione loved Harry and Ron like they were her brothers, so she had never seen them as 'shaggable.' She did however, see the appeal of the Slytherins; despite being Death Eater wannabes, they oozed sex appeal, and they bloody well knew it.

Hermione had always been relatively successful at avoiding Draco and his friends, but this year it was going to be damn near impossible. She would be sharing a common room with him, and would no doubt be sharing a few classes with him as well. Since neither one of them could stand the sight of the other, she hoped that they year would go bye relatively uneventful as far as Draco Malfoy was concerned.

As Hemione was lost in her thoughts, she hadn't realized that she was staring at the Slytherin table. As if he could sense that they were watched, Blaise Zabini looked over and saw Hermione starring at them. He looked down and saw the Head Girl badge pinned to her robes and he smirked. He elbowed Draco in the ribs and nodded in Hermione's direction as he said something to him; Draco looked over and locked eyes with her. He stared at her intently, but his face was completely blank; not like the usual sneer or smirk he usually wore when he looked at her. He had a look in his eyes that she couldn't decipher, but she felt like she was the only other person in that room and she could feel the mercury in the room shoot up ten degrees. She managed to tear herself away from his heated gaze, but she couldn't stop herself from looking back at him a few moments later. Draco had turned his attention back to Pansy as she was talking animatedly about something and Hermione noticed that he looked completely uninterested in what she was saying. Blaise, however, was still looking at her, and when she looked back at him, he winked at her. She blushed and quickly looked away and didn't dare to look their way again.

After everyone was settled and the first years had been sorted into their houses, Dumbledore made the usual announcements and introduced the new Head Boy and Girl. When Hermione's name was announced, the Great Hall erupted with applause and cheers from all the houses, except of course from Slytherin; they just sneered at Hermione. She fought hard not to look and see how Draco and his group had responded. When Dumbledore announced Draco's name, the Slytherins brought down the house with their cheers and all the other houses applauded politely, including most of the Gryffindors, sans Harry and Ron of course; they just glared at Draco. After Dumbledore announced the new heads, he announced the new DADA teacher. His name was Adrian Medina, he looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties, and he had short, dark brown hair. From where Hermione was sitting, she thought that he looked attractive, and the fact that Lavender Brown, Parvatil Patil, and Ginny Weasley had just added him to the list of 'most shaggable boys,' Hermione assumed she was right. Dumbledore finished his announcements and then asked the new Heads to meet Professor McGonagall at the staff table promptly after dinner. Hermione spent most of dinner gossiping about the new teacher and listening to Harry and Ron go off about the Quidditch tryouts that were coming up in a couple weeks.

* * *

After dinner, Hermione told her friends that she would see them later and then she made her way to the staff table. She looked over and saw Draco loitering around with his friends for a few minutes before he finally decided to grace them with his presence; Professor McGonagall gave him a disapproving look and Hermione completely ignored him. McGonagall led them to their dormitory that was located right next to the entry to the dungeons, much to Hermione's dismay. They went inside and Hermione was very happy with her new surroundings; the common room was just a big bigger than the Gryffindor common room and decorated in warm, inviting earth tones with a large couch that was facing a fireplace, several overstuffed arm chairs, a large bookcase, and two desks. Draco's room was on the left, Hermione's was on the right, and the bathroom that they would have to share was located between the two. Before leaving them to their own devices, McGonagall explained a few more things to them. They were each allowed to give the password to their common room to three of their friends, but no one else. Being the Head students, their curfew was extended to one a.m., they had a free period during their first hour so that their patrolling schedule wouldn't take away from their sleeping, they got their very own house elf named Whimsy who would be available to them to bring them meals when their were too busy with their duties and studying to eat with everyone else, and they were allowed to go to Hogsmeade every weekend, if they wanted to. McGonagall wished them a good night and exited the room. Without giving Draco a chance to spout off some nasty comment about having to live with her for the next nine months, Hermione quickly went to her room.

Hermione magically unpacked her trunk, let Crookshanks out of his cage, and then changed out of her uniform into a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt so she could go hang out with her friends for a little while. She left her room and was met with the sight of Draco, Blaise and Theo standing next to the fireplace. She knew that there was no way she would get out without being noticed, so she braced herself for the inevitable. She shut the door to her room and all three boys turned their attention towards her.

She eyed them warily, "I hope you aren't going to turn _our _common room into the newest Slytherin hangout, Malfoy."

Draco looked at her, but didn't say anything, so Blaise spoke up, "Don't pretend that you aren't thrilled at the thought of being around us all year, Granger; most girls would kill for the chance."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well, I'm not like most girls."

Theo unabashedly scanned over her figure, "Isn't that the truth."

As far as Hermione was concerned, she wasn't a knockout, but she wasn't completely unattractive either. Her hair had lost its frizziness over the years and now it hung in waves down to her shoulder blades. She wasn't overly curvaceous, but she had pretty decent feminine curves, and while she didn't blow all her money on makeup like Lavender Brown and Pansy Parkinson, she wore eyeliner because she thought it made her normal brown eyes stand out a bit, and a darkish pink shade of lipstick that went perfect with her fair complexion.

Hermione ignore Theo's comment and she looked at Draco. He hadn't said a word yet, but he was looking at her with that same heated gaze as before, and it was really starting to unnerve her. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him, "Did you lose your tongue over the summer holidays, Malfoy?"

His expression didn't change, but he finally spoke to her, "I assure you Granger, my tongue works just fine."

The innuendo wasn't lost on her and she blushed.

Blaise smirked, "Sembra dannatamente bene quest'anno," he said to his friends in Italian.

"Lei fa certamente." Theo responded.

Hermione had always been incredibly turned on by guys who spoke foreign languages and this was no exception. Although, the fact that they didn't want her to know what they were saying made her a little uncomfortable.

"Quest'anno potrebbe non essere così male dopotutto." Draco said, never taking his eyes off her.

Hermione felt an unwelcome feeling crawl through her veins and she decided it was time to leave, "I've got better things to do than listen to the three of you speak in tongues all night."

"You seem awfully interested in our tongues, Granger. Perhaps I can show you some of what mine can do." Blaise smiled.

Oh lordy, it was definitely time to leave. Hermione made a disgusted sound and quickly left the common room.

* * *

**Translations:**

_Sembra dannatamente bene quest'anno_ = She looks damn good this year.

_Lei fa certamente_. = She certainly does.

_Quest'anno potrebbe non essere così male dopotutto_ = This year might not be so bad after all.

* * *

_**So there you have it! **_

_**How do you like it?**_

_** Should I keep going?**_

_** Let me know! :)**_


	2. Snake Bite

_I'm not the one who's so far away_  
_When I feel the snake bite enter my veins_  
_Never did I wanna be here again_  
_And I don't remember why I came_

_-Voodoo, by Godsmack_

Around ten that night, Hermione said goodnight to her friends and headed back to her common room; the next day was going to be incredibly busy for her and she needed her rest. When she got to her common room, she heard voices on the other side and she knew that Draco's little friends were still there. She laughed out loud when she thought of them as 'little;' there was nothing little about the Slytherins. She braced herself for another confrontation and opened the door. Sure enough, Draco, Blaise and Theo were all sitting around the common room talking. When she appeared, they all stopped talking and turned to look at her. She ignored their leering and glared at the offending, and very lovely Slytherins. She had never had the opportunity to be so 'up close and personal' with them in the past and now that she was, she knew that she could get into a lot of trouble as far as they were concerned if she wasn't careful. She made the mistake of letting her mind wander and she started thinking of three sets of hands doing very bad, but also very good things to her and she couldn't stop herself from blushing furiously.

Blaise saw the tint to her complexion and he smiled, "What's on your mind, princess?"

His velvety voice brought Hermione out of her daze and she blushed even harder at being caught, "Nothing." She squeaked.

He smirked, "Really?"

Hermione didn't like the smug look on his face and she glared, "Yes, nothing's on my mind. What are you two doing here after curfew?"

"What does it look like they're doing, Granger?" Draco drawled.

"It looks like they are breaking the rules."

"What's it to you?"

"I'm not going to get into trouble because you are a bunch of rule breaking gits! This is your one 'get of jail free' card."

All three boys looked at her like she had lost her mind, "What the hell does that mean, Granger?" Blaise asked.

"It's a muggle term; it means that I won't report this little lapse in judgment, this time."

Draco got up from the couch and stormed over to her, "What makes you think that you have any control over this, Granger?"

"Because I'm the Head Girl, you stupid arse! I'm not going to risk losing everything I've worked so hard for because of you three...snakes!" She bellowed.

Draco clenched his teeth, "Mind how you talk to me, Granger."

Hermione took a step closer to him and they were almost touching. He was a good foot taller than she was, so she had to look up, "Or what, ferret?"

Draco's eyes narrowed into slits, "I can make your life very difficult, Mudblood."

That name had always been like a slap to the face to Hermione and the fact that she hadn't heard that word come from his lips in so long made it hurt that much worse and she snapped; she growled and launched herself at Draco, trying to hit him, kick him, punch him or anything else that would leave a mark on him. He barely flinched when she jumped at him, but seeing that she wasn't going to stop until _someone _got hurt, Blaise decided to intervene. He casually got up from the couch and went over to peel Hermione off of Draco. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her off, kicking and screaming.

"Let me go, Blaise!" Hermione barked.

"You need to calm down, love." Blaise whispered in her ear.

Hermione ignored the shiver that tore through her body at the feeling of his breath on her ear and she kept trying to wiggle out of his arms, "Dammit, let me go!"

Draco was just standing there, watching her with a highly amused expression on his face. That just angered Hermione more and she started struggling harder to get free.

"I'm going to rip apart his beautiful face!"

This made Draco smile and he walked closer to her and leaned down to her eye level, "You think I'm beautiful?"

He was just out of her arm's reach and she growled at him, "Your little friends can't protect you forever, Malfoy; I know where you sleep."

Draco smirked, "First you are trying to claw my eyes out, then you tell me I'm beautiful, and now you are thinking about my bed; I had no idea you were such a masochist."

"Anche se sono abbastanza godendo il suo dimenarsi contro di me, probabilmente si dovrebbe mollare. Lei alla fine arriva da solo e lei avere la sua bacchetta la prossima volta; è sempre la quiete, amico." Blaise smiled at Draco.

Hermione howled in rage, "I know you are talking about me! _Put me down_!"

Blaise brushed the hair away from Hermione's ear and leaned in again, "You need to relax." He murmured, as he just barely grazed his lips against the skin just behind her ear in a feather light touch.

Hermione whimpered and stopped struggling. She looked around the room and realized the position she was in with three of the sexiest guys she had ever seen, and more fantasies came rushing into her head and she suddenly realized that she needed to get out of there...fast. She stopped trying to grab at Draco and she put her hands on Blaise's; his hands were so warm and so soft and the feeling of him holding her so closely was making her brain fog up. She swallowed thickly and gently pulled his hands away from her as he set her on the ground. Hermione saw that Draco still had that damnable smirk on his face and even though she knew that she would probably live to regret it, she couldn't resist hauling off and hitting him square in the jaw with all the strength she could muster. She didn't see Blaise close his eyes and shake his head, but she did see Draco's eyes flash and the look he gave her had her quickly backing away from him. She backed into Blaise and he brought his hands up to steady her. She heard Draco growl at her and she braced herself for some pain. Quick as a flash, Theo darted up from a chair and was holding Draco back before he could get to her.

"Non sarebbe la migliore idea per voi per uccidere il Caposcuola prima dell'inizio delle lezioni ancora di iniziare." Theo said.

"Ha ragione, Drake; appena lasciato andare, l'uomo." Blaise added.

Hermione was flush against Blaise, just praying that he and Theo were convincing Draco not to kill her. Draco closed his eyes and clenched his fists, visibly trying to calm down. His eyes snapped opened and he sneered at Hermione.

"This is _your _one 'get out of jail free' card, Granger. Next time I won't be nearly as nice."

Hermione knew that she should just shut up and walk away, but she just had to put her foot in her mouth again, "Do not threaten me, you ferret!"

Draco growled at her again and Blaise spun Hermione around, "Christ Granger; you just don't know when to shut up, do you?"

Her threw her over his shoulder and walked to her room, 'What's your password?"

Hermione scoffed as she was hitting his back with her fists, "Like I would ever give _you _my password!"

"The second Theo and I leave, you will be all alone with Draco...without your wand."

"Amaryllis is the password." Hermione murmured.

Blaise said the password and the door swung open. Blaise plopped her down just inside the door, "You might want to lock your door. Sweet dreams, princess." He winked at her and shut the door.

Hermione grabbed her wand off her nightstand and said every locking spell she could think of. She stripped off her clothes, put on her most comfortable pair of pajamas and then crawled into bed. She was so exhausted from her near death experience that she almost instantly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione's alarm went off at six and she shut it off and trudged out of bed. She grabbed her toiletries and wand and headed towards the bathroom. She knew that Draco wouldn't be up this early, so she muttered all the locking spells she knew on Draco's door and got ready for the day. After she was showered, her hair was done and he makeup applied, she undid the locking spells on Draco's door and went back to her room. She got dressed, grabbed her bag, scratched a sleeping Crookshanks on the head and left her room, carefully tiptoeing her way across the common room. She bolted out the door and breathed a sigh of relief when she was in the clear and made her way to the Gryffindor common room. She didn't plan on avoiding Draco forever, she just wanted to give him as much time as possible to get over the fact that he most likely wanted to hex her into oblivion. When she got to the common room, she wasn't surprised to see only a few people milling about. Her best friend, Ginny Weasley was one of them.

"Hermione! What are you doing her this early?" Ginny asked.

"I had a slight run in with Malfoy last night and I'm trying to avoid him until he has the chance to cool off."

Ginny frowned, 'What happened, 'Mione?"

"He called me a Mudblood and I may have punched him."

Ginny's eyes went wide, "You hit him again? Oh, Hermione; he's not the same as he was in your third year. How did you get away without being hexed?"

"Well, Zabini and Nott were there."

Ginny gasped, "You hit Draco Malfoy when his two best friends were there? Have you lost your mind!?"

"Nott stoped him from attacking me and Zabini...helped me to my room."

Ginny flushed, 'I can't believe you are going to get to spend so much time with three of the hottest guys in this school."

Hermione remembered the feeling of Blaise being so close to her last night and she couldn't help but blush. No man that attractive had ever given her the time of day and she knew better than to think that someone like Blaise Zabini would ever be interested in her; he was just messing around. She had had enough experiences with boys to know that she wasn't worth a damn to them. She had been head over heels in love with Ron Weasley since her fourth year and he had chosen that slag Lavender Brown over her; she had had a brief thing with Viktor Krum during the Tri-Wizard's Tournament, but when she had refused to sleep with him, he had dumped her and gone after a Ravenclaw. Then of course, there was last summer with her muggle neighbor. He had come home from University for the summer and she had always had a crush on him and when he had asked her out, she had been so excited. Deciding that if she was ever going to have a guy that actually wanted her, she was going to have to give him what all guys seemed to want. After their first date, she had given her virginity to him in hopes that he would stick around and she her what she had been missing by not having a boyfriend. After two weeks had gone bye and she hadn't heard a word from the boy, she realized that she had been used. He had used her to get laid and then he never spoke to her again. She had tried so hard to figure out what it was about her that seemed to turn guys off. She had gone back to school in hopes that someone...anyone would prove to her that not all guys were jerks. She had started taking more pride in her appearance, but deep down, she knew that she was still the same unattractive book worm know-it-all that she had always been. She had watched guys like Blaise, Draco and Theo mess around with girls that were less than pretty just because they knew that they were sure to get lucky, but Hermione would be damned if she was going to become like those girls.

Ginny noticed the tint to Hermione's cheeks, "You're blushing; why are you blushing?"

Hermione blushed harder and Ginny narrowed her eyes, "What happened, Hermione?"

"It's not a big deal, just Zabini being...Zabini."

"Zabini!?" Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her onto the couch, "Tell me what happened."

Hermione told Ginny about her 'interaction' with Blaise and Ginny's eyes got wider by the minute. When Hermione finished the story, Ginny let out a breath, "Wow."

"I know he was just trying to distract me so that I wouldn't try to pummel Malfoy, but it still felt...really good."

Ginny cokced her head to the side, "You think he was try to distract you?"

"Well yea; why else would he do it?"

"Um, maybe because you're hot and he likes you?"

Hermione let out a bark of laughter, 'Yeah right, Ginny."

At that moment, Ron came bumbling down the stairs just as Lavender was coming back from the bathroom. She spotted Ron and squealed as she ran up and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss. Ginny and Hermione both rolled their eyes at the disgusting display.

"That's why; Ron didn't even want me, so why the hell would a guy like Blaise Zabini want me?"

"Ron is an idiot, Hermione."

"Maybe, but he's not blind."

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

"I can't compete like girls Lavender, or Pansy Parkinson, or you!"

Ginny scoffed, "Are you seriously comparing me to those two twits?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I mean that you are all beautiful and I'm just...not."

"How can you say that Hermione; you're beautiful!"

"No, I'm not Ginny."

"Is this because of that jerk Matt? I'm so sorry that that jerk did that to you, but not all guys are like him. Not all people can have what Harry and I have either. You are smart, kind, caring, loyal, and beautiful. You are the complete package and guys are intimidated by that."

"Not guys like Zabini. He could have any girl he wants, and definitely someone better looking than me."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You're hopeless, Hermione."

She turned her attention back to her brother who was snogging the life out Lavender and she made a gagging noise, "Come on, let's go to breakfast before I lose my appetite."

* * *

During breakfast, everyone received their schedules for the semester and Hermione was very pleased. Her first class was double Advanced potions, which just happened to be her favorite subject despite who the professor was. Every day she had Potions, Transfiguration and DADA, on Monday, Wednesday and Friday nights she had Astronomy, and on Tuesday and Thursday she had Charms and Arithmancy. With her patrolling and other Head Girl duties, she was going to be plenty busy this year, but that's how she liked it. The busier she was, the less time she had to let her mind wander to stuck up pretty girls and beautiful Slytherins. Hermione was on her way to potions when she looked in her bag and saw that the book wasn't there. She cursed and headed back to her room to grab it. When she finally found her book, she was already five minutes late for class; Snape was going to have a field day.

She jerked open the door and rushed inside, 'I"m so sorry Professor! I forgot my book in my room and-"

Snape put up his hand, "I do not have time for your insolent excuses Ms. Granger. Fifty points from Gryffindor; now take a seat."

Hermione blushed and sat at the only empty table in the room which happened to be in the very back, in the far corner, and right behind Draco and Theo no less.

Draco turned around and smiled at her, "Late to the first class on the first day? That is very unbecoming of a Head Girl, Granger."

Hermione sneered at him, "Piss off, Malfoy."

At that moment, the door burst open again and Blaise came rushing in.

Snape glared at him, "Let me guess Mr. Zabini, you forgot your book?"

"Yeah, we'll go with that." Blaise smirked.

"Thirty points from Slytherin; take a seat."

Parvati Patil, who was sitting in the the middle row stood up, "Sir, that's not fair! You took fifty points from Hermione!"

"Ms. Ganger is the Head Girl, Ms. Patil; She is expected to set a better example to the other students. Sit down, or I will take points from you as well."

Parvati glared at the potions master as she sat down.

When Blaise saw that the only available seat in the room was next to Hermione, he gave her a wolfish grin as he made his way over to the table. Hermione was going to have to sit next to him for the whole class and all she could think about was the feeling of his lips on her skin and his hands on her body. She could feel herself flush and she quickly went started rummaging through her bag for her supplies. Blaise dropped his bag on the floor and took his sea. He nodded to his friends and leaned over towards Hermione, whose head was in her bag.

"Morning Princess," he murmured in her ear.

Hermione jumped and glared at him, "Personal space, Zabini!" She hissed.

The boys in front of her snickered and Blaise just smiled.

They all turned their attention to Snape when he started talking, "Now, I hope you all chose your seats wisely because the person sitting next to you will you be partner all year."

Hermione didn't miss the self satisfied smirk that Snape shot at her when she realized that she was going to be surrounded by Slytherins all year; Blaise looked extremely pleased with the information and Hermione felt like going back to bed and staying there until she was thirty. Snape turned them lose on the Felix Felicis potion and Hermione immediately went to gather the ingredients. Hermione worked diligently the whole period, doing her best to ignore the three Slytherins as they were relentless in trying to get her flustered enough to mess up the potion.

At one point, Hermione felt a hand on her ass and she stabbed Blaise in the throat with her wand, "Keep your slimy hands to yourself, Zabini!"

Blaise gave her a knowing look, "That's not what you were saying last night, Princess."

Hermione blushed and brought her wand to his chest, "If I mess up this potion because of you, I'll hex you so bad your kids will feel it!"

Despite the fun that he was having, Blaise decided that he didn't want to fail the assignment on the first day, so he kept his hands to himself for the rest of the period. When the potion was finally finished, it looked perfect. Hermione bottled it up and started packing up her stuff.

"Malfoy." She was trying to get his attention, but he didn't seem to want to listen, "Malfoy!" She barked.

He gave her an annoyed look, "What?"

"McGonagall wanted me to tell you that we have a prefects meeting in her classroom right after dinner tonight and she wants us to spread the word. Will you tell the rest of your house and the Ravenclaws?"

"No." Was all he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Come on you prat; I don't have time to scout out all the prefects myself!"

"Not my problem, Granger." Draco slung his bag over his shoulder and sauntered out of the room.

Hermione slammed her bag on the desk, "I hate him!" She spat.

Blaise chuckled, "He's just being Draco."

"Well, I hate him! How am I supposed to find all the bloody prefects before tonight? I don't have time for that!"

"Sometimes you've just got to make some noise to be heard, Princess; see you at lunch." Blaise winked at her before leaving to join his friends.

Hermione stood there for a minute trying to figure out what the hell Blaise was talking about; she was halfway to her next class when it came to her.

* * *

Lunch was in full swing when Hermione hopped up onto her chair and tried to get the attention of everyone. All the Gryffindors looked at her, as well as a few of the Hufflepuffs, but everyone else was oblivious.

Hemione growled in frustration, "Hey everyone, listen up!" She barked.

That seemed to do the trick and the Hall became silent as everyone looked at her, "Thank you; I just wanted to tell all the prefects that our first meeting is tonight in Professor McGonagall's classroom right after dinner. Ok, that's all."

She hopped off her seat and sat back down and looked over at the Slytherin table and saw the amused expression on Draco's face as he looked at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and turned her attention to Blaise; he was smiling at her and she couldn't help but wink at him.

* * *

Translations:

"_Anche se sono abbastanza godendo il suo dimenarsi contro di me, probabilmente si dovrebbe mollare. Lei alla fine arriva da solo e lei avere la sua bacchetta la prossima volta; è sempre la quiete, amico. " = __"__Although I am quite enjoying her squirming against me, you should probably let up. She will eventually get you alone and she'll have her wand next time; it's always the quiet ones, mate."_

_Non sarebbe la migliore idea per uccidere il Caposcuola prima dell'inizio delle lezioni ancora di iniziare.__ = "It wouldn't be the best idea for you to kill the Head Girl before classes even start."_

"_Ha ragione, Drake; appena lasciato andare, l'uomo.__" = "He's right Drake; just let it go, man."_


	3. I Smell Sex and Candy

**So, I've updated the other chapters just a bit by putting some song lyrics at the beginning to give you all a little insight at what each chapter is going to be about. It's something I've always wanted to do and I thought this would be the perfect story to do that with! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Hangin' 'round downtown by myself__ a__nd I had too __m__uch caffeine__  
__a__nd I was thinkin' 'bout myself__ a__nd then there she was__  
__In platform double suede__, y__eah there she was__, l__ike disco lemonade_

_-Sex and Candy, by Marcy Playground_

It had been almost a month since school had started and things were going good for Hermione, for the most part. She was doing well in all her classes, she was loving her job as Head Girl, and she still seemed to find enough time to put in an effort on her social life. Yes, things were going pretty well. Well, she _was _having one small problem; Blaise Zabini. Since school had started, he had been relentless and shameless when it came to flirting with her. He never went out of his way to track Hermione down, but being her potions partner, a prefect and her fellow Head student's best friend, he was pretty much always around. He would wink at her in the halls, find reasons to touch her in potions and just look damn good in general. Hermione was willing to bet her title as Head Girl that all he was trying to do was get into her pants, but as the days went on, she started to wonder if that was such a bad thing. The only experience she had was a jerk muggle boy who never spoke to her again and she wanted something new and better to remember. She worried that as soon as Blaise got what he was after, he wouldn't talk to her anymore and she had to admit that she liked his attention. On Monday, he had spent the day in the infirmary and Hermione had actually missed him. She was faced with the decision to give in to what she really wanted, which was him, or to stay strong and keep him at bay as long as she could until he just got bored and gave up. If she did that, then she would keep her self respect, but she wasn't even sure if it was worth it at this point. She had sworn to herself that she wasn't going to end up like one of the many slags in this school that threw themselves at Blaise, Draco and Theo because they actually wanted to be used and abused, but now she was thinking that it was time to just let her hair down and have a little fun. Well, maybe it was time for all that; the thought of being with a guy like Blaise scared the hell out of her. She would definitely have to think about it some more.

After her last class, Hermione decided to get a head start on her homework since she had the common room all to herself because the Slytherins were having a Quidditch practice. She grabbed a chair and transfigured it into a full length mirror and hung it on the wall. She set up the iPod that her parents had given her the Christmas before last and she set it on shuffle. Hermione started very simple; she made her hair purple, pink, green, blue and rainbow colored. She made it flow down to her butt, she made it as short as Harry's hair, she made it into a pixie cut, and for the final touch she made herself bald. She put her hair back to normal and set to work on her face. She changed the size of her eyes, nose, lips and chin and went into a few giggle fits at the crazy faces she came up with. She put her face back to normal and decided to play with her clothes for a while. She came up with a beautiful ball gown in blue velvet and a few more outfits that she had seen on runway shows at home. She was about to set everything back to normal when her favorite song came on. The guy was singing about sex, candy, disco lemonade and platform double suede when she had a wicked idea. She turned around and looked at the front door to make sure no one was coming in and then she turned back to the mirror and went to work. When she had finished her spell, Hermione couldn't believe the transformation. She was wearing a purple corset with black roses and a black mini skirt. The skirt stopped about an inch and a half above her mid-thigh, it was tied together at the sides and hung incredibly low on her hips, and the corset stopped just above her bellybutton and pushed her breasts up to her ears; Hermione showed less skin when she was in a bathing suit. She had gained about four inches in height with the suede platform heels and her hair was now a very dark brown, almost black and it was very curly. She wasn't a fan of the curly hair but she did like the color, so she just made it wavy in kind of an unkempt way. Hermione couldn't deny that she looked incredible; She had never looked or felt this sexy before and she loved it. Despite how great she felt at that moment, she also knew that she looked like a total slag. There was no way that she could _ever _let _anyone _see her dressed this way. The song that inspired her transformation had ended, so she played it again and imagined that she was in the Great Hall dressed like this and the attention of every single male was focused on her. She imagined Ron dropping to his knees and begging her to be his girlfriend, while Lavender sat in a corner crying. She also couldn't help but picture every one of the those slimy Slytherins drooling over her while she had the immense pleasure of telling them all to sod off. She knew that if she dressed like this for other people to see she would get all the attention she could handle, but she didn't want to have to change everything about who she was just to get a little male attention. This little outfit was just for fun so she could imagine that she was someone completely different and not nearly as boring as she actually was.

Hermione was so focused on her new outfit that she didn't hear the door to the common room open. The door swung open and Draco, Blaise and Theo walked in and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the girl standing twenty feet away. This was the first time that any of them had gotten a really good like at the Head Girl and she left absolutely nothing to be desired. Her legs were long and shapely and led up to a great ass. She had an amazing hour glass figure with a semi toned stomach and amazing perky breasts; she was the definition of femininity and she was a sight to be held. Hermione was running her fingers over the roses on the corset and didn't notice the three boys staring at her. She looked up at the mirror and saw them standing behind her and she gasped and spun around to face them. Their eyes were raking over her body and she suddenly felt like she was stark naked.

"Sweet mother of God." Theo muttered.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you, Princess?" Blaise's eyes lingered on her breasts.

Hermione blushed and pointed the wand at herself and made the outfit vanish and she was back in her regular clothes. She decided she liked the color of her hair, so she just set it back to its normal style. She shut off her iPod and did her best to hide the deep embarrassment she felt, "I was just doing homework."

Theo elbowed Draco, "Sign me up for that class."

Draco snickered, "What class would that be; Slag 101?"

Hermione glared at Draco, "Why don't you just mind your own business?"

She huffed and left the common room, slamming the door behind her for extra emphasis.

Blaise smirked, "That was one of the hottest things I've ever seen."

This time, Theo elbowed Blaise, "You've been working on her for a month, mate. When are you going to-"

"All in good time, my friend; you can't rush these things."

Theo scoffed, "Or maybe you're just losing your touch."

Blaise smacked Theo in the back of the head, "Bite your tongue!"

"I'd rather bite hers." Theo nodded his head in the direction of the door Hermione had exited.

"Oh, I will; that's a promise."

"Well, I still think you're losing your touch; I bet I can get there before you do."

Blaise quirked his eyebrow, "Is that a fact?"

"Yes; I'll bet you 100 galleons I kiss her before you do."

"You don't stand a change, Nott."

Theo turned to Draco who was watching the exchange with amusement, "What do you think, Drake? Do you think I can beat him to it?"

Draco chuckled, "I think you are both out of your bloody minds."

Theo grinned, "Do you want in on the action?"

"It would hardly seem fair if I joined; I am clearly better looking than the two of you, not to mention that I spend a lot more time with her than either of you. I think I'll pass."

Blaise smirked, "Neither one of you stands a chance against me." He looked back to Theo, "You're on."

The boys shook hands and Blaise turned to Draco, "So, why aren't you getting in on this? Like you said, you are around her a lot more than we are."

"That's exactly why I'm staying out of this; if I make a move, it'll be for one reason only, then afterwards I'll still have to see her all the time and it'll get stupidly awkward and I'm just not dealing with all that dramatic bullshit this year. So, you two have your fun. I'm perfectly content thinking about her in that little outfit while I'm giving it to some other girl."

They boys all grinned at each other and headed off to dinner.

* * *

At dinner, Hermione was deeply immersed with Ginny in conversation when Harry threw a roll at her to get her attention.

Hermione threw the roll back at him, "What?" she hissed.

Harry grinned, "The Gryffindors are having a back to school party on Friday night."

Hermione assumed he was telling her this as an invitation, "We aren't allowed to throw parties, Harry!"

Harry just rolled his eyes, "This is a special party, Hermione; you need to be there!"

Hermione missed the secret looks that he was giving Ron and Ginny.

"I have to patrol on Friday." Hermione replied.

"So, get someone to switch with you."

Hermione thought about the patrolling schedule for a moment and her eyes went wide. She glanced over at the Slytherin table and saw the only available person to switch schedules with her; he was eating and talking animatedly with his friends. Hermione cringed at the thought of having to ask him of all people to do her a favor.

She looked back at Harry, "I'll switch, but this had better be one hell of a party, Potter."

Harry chuckled at the use of his surname, "It will be!"

* * *

After dinner, Hermione borrowed the Marauder's Map to find the one she guy she was looking for; she spotted him making his way from the prefect's bathroom. She put the map in her pocket and set off to stop him before he was lost in the Dungeons. She caught sight of him and ran to catch up.

"Nott!" She called out.

Theo stopped and turned around; he grinned devilishly at the sight of her, "Hello love."

Hermione smiled nervously, "I was wondering if you would be willing to switch patrol shifts with me this week. Apparently the Gryffindors are having a party on Friday and they insist that I be there."

Theo was careful to keep his expression neutral, but inside he was jumping with joy; he had Blaise had made the bet only hours ago and he was about to win!

Theo smiled, "Sure, I think I can do that."

Hermione was surprised that he had agreed so quickly and she narrowed her eyes, "What do you want?"

Theo chuckled, "Clever girl."

Hermione put her hand on her hip, "Well, what do you want?"

"That's a very open ended question."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Spit it out, Nott."

Theo chuckled, "I'll take your shift on Friday and all you have to give me in return is a kiss."

Hermione blanched, "A kiss?"

"Yes; just one little kiss."

Theo wanted to kiss her? Did she really want to kiss him? Hermione wanted to roll her eyes at herself; of course she wanted to kiss him! She was dying to know what it would be like, what it would feel like to kiss one of the Slytherins. She had secretly hoped that Blaise would be the one she would get to kiss, but this option was definitly alright with her. After all, she did think that it was time for her to really start living, right?

"Alright Nott, _one _kiss."

Theo grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

Hermione suddenly lost a bit of her confidence when she saw the evil grin on his face and she shuffled her feet, "So, when do you wanna do this?"

"No time like the present."

Hermione swallowed thickly, "Alright."

Theo smiled at her and reached out to take her hand and pull her closer, "It works best if we are on the same continent, love."

Hermione let out a nervous chuckle, "Right."

Theo was thoroughly amused, "Relax; I won't bite."

The look in Theo's eyes told Hermione otherwise, but she took a calming breathe and relaxed her shoulders.

Theo smiled and brought his lips down to hers. His lips were warm and soft against hers and she closed her eyes and lost herself to the sensation. He kissed her slowly and thoroughly and she felt her knees go weak. His arms were wrapped around her waist to keep her upright and her hands were splayed across his chest. Hermione could definitely see why Theodore Nott was one of the most sought after guys in the school. When she was getting short on air, Hermione reluctantly pulled away and slowly opened her eyes. Theo was smirking down at her, looking extremely pleased with himself.

Hermione slowly pushed herself away from him and attempted to speak, "Thank you." She cleared her throat, "For switching shifts with me, that is."

Theo smiled, "Anytime, love."

Hermione felt flushed from head to toe, "Right, well I'll see you later then."

Theo kept smiling, "I imagine so."

Hermione realized that she was just standing there like an idiot, she turned around and quickly headed back to her dorm.

* * *

Blaise and Draco were sitting in the Slytherin common room with their fellow Slytherins when Theo came strutting through the door. He sat down next to Blaise and gave him a smug look.

It was annoying Blaise to no end, "What's got you in such a good mood? Did you deflower another Hufflepuff?"

"Nope; you owe me 100 galleons, Zabini."

Blaise's smirk vanished, "You're lying."

Theo broke out into a shit eating grin, "It was by far the best kiss I've had in ages."

"It doesn't count if you forced her, Nott." Draco smirked.

Theo gave Draco an indignant look, "I hardly have to force myself on anyone, Malfoy; it was pure luck actually. She needed someone to switch patrol shifts with her this week because the Gryffindorks are having a party on Friday night. I told her I'd gladly do it for a small fee."

Draco grinned, "You sly dog."

Blaise looked skeptical, "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Theo looked at Draco, "Give the man peace of mind, would you?"

Draco knew what Theo was referring to and he easily entered his mind to find the memory. There it was, right in front. Hermione explaining her situation to Theo, her nervous fidgeting and finally the kiss. Draco pulled out of Theo's mind and Theo winced slightly from the intrusion.

Draco looked at Blaise, "It's true, mate."

Blaise scowled, "Bloody wanker; I'll get you the money next time we go to Hogsmeade."

Theo grinned again, "I'm almost tempted to let you keep your money; almost."

The fact that Hermione had been willing to kiss Theo in the first place told Blaise that she didn't have a rule against kissing Slytherins and so he decided that he was just going to have to kick things up a notch if he was going to get anywhere with her before Christmas.

* * *

**I know that the scene with Hermione playing dress up was a bit cheesy, but I just couldn't resist. :) **


	4. I Feel so Untouched

**_Thanks for all the great reviews! :)_**

* * *

_I feel so untouched_  
_And I want you so much_  
_That I just can't resist you_  
_It's not enough to say that I miss you_  
_I feel so untouched right now_  
_Need you so much somehow_  
_I can't forget you_  
_Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

_-Untouched by the Veronicas_

November rolled around and Hermione was thoroughly enjoying it; fall was her favorite season. She loved watching the trees as their leaves changed color, she loved the crisp morning air, she loved drinking spiced cider and hot chocolate while watching the snow fall outside her bedroom window, but most of all she loved the fall scented candle that always came out this time of year. As she was sitting in her common room doing her homework, she had a candle burning on the desk that smelled like Pumpkin Spice; her absolute favorite. Draco would probably pitch a fit over the smell when he came back to the room, but Hermione was willing to take the risk. She was just finishing up with her three foot essay that was due for Transfiguration in a week when the metal clasp on the bracelet that Ginny had gotten her for her birthday broke. Hermione put down her quill, grabbed her wand and quickly repaired the bracelet. As she was slipping it back onto her wrist, she though back to the party that all of her friends had thrown her for her birthday. She had gone to the Gryffindor common room for the back to school party that Harry had insisted she go to, and she had nearly had a heart attack when all her friends jumped out at her and yelled 'surprise!' The party had been a blast, and she had gotten some very nice gifts, but she couldn't help but think about the best gift she had gotten, even though the giver of the gift had had no idea that it was as such. In order to get out of patrolling on the night of her party, Hermione had had to go to Theodore Nott and ask him to switch schedules with her. He had agreed on the condition that she let him kiss her, and what a kiss it was! That one kiss had led her to think about all the other things that he was good at and all the other naughty things that he could do to her, and then _that _made her think of his two incredibly gorgeous best friends and all the naughty things that _they _could do to her as well. For almost a full week after the kiss had happened, she hadn't been able to look at Theo, Blaise or Draco without blushing furiously as all those dirty thoughts came rushing back to her. Blaise had quickly picked up on this and he exploited it every chance he got. He would pass her in the halls and brush up against her, or lean in real close during potions and whisper something in her ear. The tickling sensation that she always got from that would send shivers up and down her spine. She had caught herself spacing off in class as she fantasized about Blaise throwing her onto a professor's desk and ravaging her. She made sure never to be alone with him in the fear that when he made a move, which he undoubtedly would, she would lose all the self control she had left and jump on him.

Hermione was brought out of her reverie when she heard the door to the common room open. Draco, Blaise and Theo walked in and she couldn't stop the grin that formed when she saw all three boys sniff the air.

"Damn, that smells good." Theo said.

"It's making me hungry." Hermione noticed how Blaise was looking at her when he said that.

Draco sighed, "I wish you would keep those damn candles in your room, Granger."

Theo scoffed, "It smells a lot better than you do, you prat."

At this point, the three boys started giving each other shit and it was interrupting Hermione's study time. Without giving it a second thought, Hermione waved her hand and the room became blissfully silent. She smiled to herself and continued on with her work. After a moment, she saw from her peripheral vision that all the Slytherins were looking at her; Hermione looked up and was met with thoroughly shocked expressions. She suddenly realized what she had done and quickly grabbed her wand and reversed the spell.

"Che io sia dannato." Blaise said with a smirk.

"Ti ha solo fare senza bacchetta, la magia non verbale?" Theo looked thoroughly impressed.

"Clever piccola strega, non è lei." Draco added.

"I'm impressed, mia bella." Blaise had recently come up with a new nickname for her,

Hermione snorted in a very un-ladylike way, "Why is it so hard to believe?"

Theo cocked his head to the side as if trying to figure her out, "It's not really, I suppose. You are annoyingly smart, aren't you."

Hermione rolled her eyes; they were so full of backhanded compliments.

"Where did you learn that, Granger?" Draco asked.

Hermione smiled at them, "Books; where else? I didn't have parents to teach me."

The boys shared a look and Hermione sneered at them, "Don't even try to deny it; your looks and charm won't make people forget where you come from."

"C'è una cosa come essere troppo intelligente, Granger." Draco hissed.

Hermione barked out a laugh, "No one can be too smart, Malfoy. "

The boys' eyebrows shot up to their hairlines, "You understood that?" Blaise asked.

"Of course I did. I learned how to speak Italian the summer before last." Hermione smiled innocently.

The guys started to panic as they started wracking their brains trying to remember if they had ever said anything in front of her that they shouldn't have.

Hermione enjoyed the moment for a minute before she started laughing, "I'm kidding! Did you know that they actually make a potion that lets you understand and speak other languages? The stuff is bloody expensive though and it wears off in only a few hours, so don't worry; soon you will be able to talk about me again without my knowledge."

"You took a potion so that you could understand us?" Theo smirked.

"No, ho preso una pozione così che ho potuto pasticciare con voi." Hermione said in perfect Italian.

Blaise's eyes flashed as he listened to Hermione speak in his native tongue, "Che è così caldo."

Hermione was having so much with her small triumph that she couldn't resist adding to the fire, "Sareste sorpresi alle cose che posso fare." She gave Blaise her best smoldering look and he let out a small growl.

She had no idea what she was getting herself into.

Theo rolled his eyes, "For the love of Merlin; why don't you two just shag already and get it over with?"

Hermione broke eye contact with Blaise and blushed. She grabbed her essay off the desk and headed for her room, "Ci vediamo più tardi ragazzi."

She disappeared into her room and the door closed with a soft 'click.'

* * *

After her last class the next day, Hermione had gone to her common room to read for a while before dinner. She had stripped off most of her uniform, except for her skirt and blouse and was sitting on the couch with her legs curled beside her as she read one of her favorite books. When she portrait door opened, she assumed it was Draco, so she didn't bother looking up until she felt someone sit down rather close beside her.

She looked up and couldn't stop the smile, "Blaise."

He returned her smile, "Princess."

"Are you looking for Malfoy?"

"I was."

"He had a meeting with Snape about something."

"Well, that gives us a chance to-talk-for awhile." Blaise gave her his best smile and she smirked at him.

"When was the last time that you were around a girl just to _talk_?"

"Milicent Bulstrode at lunch; she got into an argument with Pansy and decided that she'd rather sit with me. Have you ever seen the girl eat? She's like a female version of Crabbe."

Hermione laughed, "Ok Blaise, what would you like to talk about?"

Blaise thought for a moment and then looked at her book, "What are you reading?"

She held up the book, "Of Mice and Men; That's a good book."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow, "You've read it?"

"Several times; The Grapes of Wrath is my favorite though."

The look on Hermione's face made him laugh, 'What?"

"I just can't believe that you know a muggle author."

"I know several."

"Do your friends know that you like to dip into Muggle books?"

"Of course they do; I don't care what people think of me, Hermione."

She loved the way her name rolled off his tongue.

Blaise reached over and took the book from her and set it on the coffee table and then grabbed one of her legs and stretched it out over his legs and started rubbing her foot. Hermione closed her eyes and laid her head on the back of the couch; the man had magic fingers. After a few moments, Hermione raised her head and looked at him.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Blaise hit a particularly sensitive spot on her foot and Hermione had to stifle the moan that was threatening to come out.

"Why are you wasting so much time on me?"

Blaise stopped his ministrations and looked at her, "Who said it was a waste?"

"I've seen the girls that throw themselves at you on a daily basis; compared to all of them, I'm a waste. Are you just doing all this because I'm the only girl who hasn't thrown herself at you yet?"

Blaise laughed, "You are comparing yourself to the slags of this school? They've got nothing on you, Princess."

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled her foot out of his reach, "I'm serious Blaise; you could have your pick of anyone in this school. I'm not going to sleep with you, so if that's the only reason why you are putting so much time and effort into getting on my good side, then you might as well just stop wasting both our times."

A hardened look crossed Blaise's features, "I really don't think that you know me well enough to judge me like that, Granger."

Hermione flinched at the sound of her surname coming from his lips, "Well, am I wrong? You have this reputation, Blaise; you have all of these amazing qualities, and I would hate to think that you really are that big of a jerk, but your reputation in the bedroom precedes you, yet I don't recall you ever having a girlfriend. Then there's me, the annoying, insufferable, know-it-all, disgusting Mudblood prude of Gryffindor who couldn't get a guy's attention even if I came with the latest edition of the Firebolt as a free gift! What on Earth would someone like you want with me other than as a notch on your bedpost?!"

Hermione was now crying and she angrily wiped the tears away.

The look on Blaise's face softened, "Yes, I can get any girl I want; no, I don't do the whole girlfriend thing, but I've never just used a girl for my own personal entertainment and then thrown her away; every girl I've ever been with has known exactly what she was getting herself into. As for you, you don't have a clue about what I really think of you, so let me tell you. You are brilliant, kind, loyal, beautiful, stubborn as hell, incredibly sexy and incredibly frustrating. I've been trying to make some kind progress with you for two months now and you won't budge!"

Hermione was trying to keep the tears at bay, "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes, I do; how could _you _not?"

Hermione kicked the couch cushion, "Because I'm not! I'm eighteen years old and I've never had a boyfriend! Viktor Krum dumped me when I wouldn't sleep with him, Ron passed me up for the biggest slag in this school and my 'summer fling' never spoke to me again after I gave him my virginity! If I'm so amazing, then why the fuck am I invisible!?"

There was anger, sadness and loneliness in her eyes and Blaise decided that the time for talking was over. Blaise grabbed Hermione's tie and pulled her to him, bringing her lips to his; his lips moved over hers and Hermione gasped. Blaise smiled and took this opportunity to slip his tongue into her hot mouth. His tongue stroked hers, trying to coax a response out of her. Hermione slowly began to respond, her tongue moving over his. Blaise sucked her tongue into his mouth and played with it for a minute before following it back to her mouth. Hermione let out a cross between a whimper and a moan and Blaise instantly became hard. Blaise situated Hermione's legs so that they were on either side of him and he gently pushed her down onto the couch with his body as he continued his assault on her mouth. Hermione felt as though her body was on fire as Blaise snogged her senseless. Kissing Blaise was better than she could have ever imagined and she cursed herself for not doing it sooner. Hermione reached up and ran one of her hands through his hair as her other hand went to his back and pulled him down so he was flush against her. Desperate for the contact, Blaise ground his arousal against Hermione's inner thigh and she broke the kiss and let out the most erotic sound he had ever heard. His lips moved to to the sensitive spot just under her ear and he began nipping at sucking, making his way down her neck, across her pulse point, over her collarbone, and down to the swell of her breasts that were heaving with every erratic breathe she took as he left scorching kisses all along her skin. Hermione grabbed Blaise's shirt and untucked it so she could slip her hands underneath and run them along the well defined muscles of his chest and stomach. She had been dying to touch him, any part of him that she could get her hands on, and he felt even better than she thought he would, if that were possible. She raked her fingernails across the ridges of his stomach and Blaise hissed at the sensation. Hermione smirked and gently tugged on his hair, forcing him back to her mouth. This time, she was not shy in the slightest and her tongue dominated his. Hermione was getting more and more aroused by the second as his fingers traced featherlight touches along her skin. As her resolve to refuse to let him get into her knickers quickly began to fade with every kiss and touch, she also got more daring. She ran her hand further down his stomach until she was at the hem of his pants and she could feel the soft, baby fine hairs that began just below his belly button. Deciding that his pants were way too tight, she quickly undid his belt buckle so she could dip her hand into his pants as she traced her fingertips along the 'V' shape that led to his now, rock hard member. She couldn't believe that she was being so bold, but all she knew was that it felt damn good.

Blaise broke their kiss and groaned, "Christ Hermione, you're gonna kill me."

That was the first time that Blaise had ever used Hermione's given name rather than a nickname and she absolutely loved it. He started trailing kisses down Hermione's throat and collarbone and quickly unbuttoned her shirt with his skilled fingers and he brushed the fabric aside to reveal a burgundy colored lacey bra. He dipped his tongue just under the edge of her bra and Hermione whimpered and arched her back a bit. He trailed his tongue down her smooth, flat stomach, dipped it into her bellybutton and down to the hem of her skirt. There were two large buttons on the side of her skirt, and in one swift movement, Blaise unfastened them and threw the material aside to see a pair of knickers to match her bra. Blaise paused for a moment to admire her amazing body and she couldn't help but blush under his intense gaze. Blaise smirked at her and dipped his head back down to continue the assault with his tongue. Hermione couldn't help but think of her first night back at school when Blaise had 'offered' to show her what his tongue could do. She recalled thinking that that was never going to happen and now here she was, coming apart at the seems because of his glorious tongue. Blaise ran his tongue down her stomach again and when he got to her kickers, he raked his hands across her smooth skin sending shivers down her spine and he moved the fabric of her knickers down just a millimeter and placed a featherlight kiss on the newly exposed skin, then he repeated the process two more times and Hermione moaned when she felt his tongue dip just under the hem of her knickers and she was sure that if he went any lower, she would come undone. Blaise moved to her inner thigh and grazed his nose from the top down to her knee, nipping and kissing here and there. He was reeking havoc on Hermione's senses and she was quickly losing control. She grabbed the collar of Blaise's shirt and hauled him back up to her and she crashed her lips onto his. She used both hands to rake her nails all the way down his stomach and Blaise shuddered. Just as she got her fingers on the button of his pants, the door to the common room opened and Draco and Theo came in. They both stopped dead in their tracks at the sight in front of them; The Head Girl lying on the couch in nothing but her knickers, with disheveled hair, flushed skin and very swollen lips, and their best mate hovering above her with his belt undone and shirt hanging open. Hermione whipped her head towards the intruders and blushed ten shades darker than usual while Blaise just groaned and buried his head in the crook of her neck in annoyance. Blaise sat up and grabbed a blanket that was lying across the back of the couch to cover up the thoroughly humiliated Head Girl. She moved out from under Blaise, wrapped the blanket around herself, grabbed her discarded clothes and booked it into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Blaise sat back on the couch and raked a hand through his hair, "Ottimo tempismo, stronzi." he growled, not even bothering to fix his clothes.

Theo looked at Blaise's chest and grinned, "Are those scratch marks?"

* * *

_Translations_

_Che io sia dannato.__ - I'll be damned._

_Ti ha solo fare senza bacchetta, la magia non verbale?__ - Did she just do wandless, non verbal magic?_

_Clever piccola strega, non è lei.__ - Clever little witch, isn't she. _

_mia bella__ - My lovely._

_C'è una cosa come essere troppo intelligente, Granger.__ - There is such a things as being too smart, Granger. _

_No, ho preso una pozione così che ho potuto pasticciare con voi.__ - No, I took a potion so that I could mess with you._

_Che è così caldo__ - That's so hot._

_Sareste sorpresi alle cose che posso fare.__ - You'd be amazed at the things I can do._

_Ci vediamo più tardi ragazzi.__ - I'll see you boys/guys later._

_Ottimo tempismo, stronzi. - Excellent timing, fuckers._

* * *

_**So, I've never been very good with 'sexy' scenes and I almost didn't write one, but I figured that this story pretty much had to have them, so I gave it my best shot; I hope you all aren't too disappointed!**_

_**Is it just me, or does Blaise's name fit him perfectly? ;)**_

_**Anyway, let me know what you thought of this chapter!**_


	5. Cuz you Crossed my Mind

_**Thank you all so much for all the review and follows; you guys are amazing!**_

_**I also wanna give a special shout out to Aria and Claudette Blagg**__**90**__** for the multiple reviews; I love you guys! **_

_**I've had a few people ask just how many of these Slytherins Hermione is going to get with...Blaise is obviously first on her list and I'm probably going to hook her up with Theo at least once, but ultimately she will be with Draco. The way I see it, she has to work up to Draco because they spent so many years at each other's throats; they have to grow on each other first. With Blaise and Theo, they were never mean to her the way Draco was, so it'll be a lot easier for her to 'warm up' to them. **_

_**I'd love to know your opinions on all of this! :)**_

_**Now, on with the show...**_

* * *

_Shout when you wanna get off the ride__  
__'Cause you crossed my mind__  
__You crossed my mind__  
__Made my blood thump 7-8-9.__  
__Make my heart beat double time_

_-Sour Cherry by The Kills_

Blaise shot scathing looks at his two best friends as he fix his belt and buttoned up his shirt, then grabbed a pillow and put it in his lap. Draco and Theo sat down in the armchairs opposite him and continued to just look at him while smirking, waiting for him to say something.

"What?" Blaise barked.

Theo chuckled, "A little frustrated, mate?"

Blaise grabbed the other pillow and threw it at Theo's head, "Two months; I've been working on her for two bloody months and you wankers had to come in and fuck it all up."

"Hey," Draco protested, "this is _my _common room. You should have gone somewhere else if you didn't want to be interrupted."

"I would have if I had know it was going to happen! As it is, it'll probably take me another two months to get that far again."

Theo grinned, "I don't know, she looked like she was very into it; it'll probably only take another few weeks or so."

Draco looked at the couch with disgust, "On a couch that I use on a daily basis; really, Blaise?"

* * *

In her room, Hermione was freaking out; she had been caught practically shagging Blaise Zabini but Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott! She was never going to be able to face any of them ever again! Ok, well maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, but not much!

How mortifying.

Holy shit, she had almost shagged Blaise Zabini; if those prats hadn't interrupted them, she would be shagging him right this very moment.

She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

The man definitely knew what he was doing, and she definitely was enjoying it, but did she really want sleep with him; did she really want to risk her reputation? Blaise might be a player, but she couldn't keep leading him on like she was. After what happened in the common room, she needed to make a decision once and for all; either shag him and be done with it, or tell him it's never going happen and then leave it at that; she wasn't a tease. The question was, what did she want to do? She new what she was leading towards, but she wasn't sure if she should do it. She needed a second opinion; a completely unbiased person who would tell her the truth and also look out for her. She needed to talk to Ginny. Ginny knew about Hermione's conflicted feelings towards Blaise and she would be able to give her good advice about the whole bloody situation. Hermione went and listened through the door and heard the three Slytherins talking and she frowned; how was she going to get out of the common room without them seeing her?

She wasn't.

Hermione chocked out a small cry of embarrassment and went to her dresser to find something to wear. She pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a hooded sweatshirt. She got dressed, threw on a pair of sneakers, and pulled the hood of her sweatshirt over her head, hiding as best as she could. She grabbed her wand and slowly walked to her door. She took a deep breath and pulled it open, stepping out into the common room. She refused to look at anyone as she hastily made her way to towards the door, but stopped when she heard Theo's voice.

"Hey Granger, is that outfit supposed to turn us off? Since the image of you in your knickers will be forever seared into our brains, I don't think that's going to work."

Hermione spun around and looked at him defiantly, "I will rip off your bits with my bare hands and feed them to my cat, Nott."

Theo winked at her and she glared at him; she saw Draco smirking at her and she shot him a glare for good measure. She dared to look at Blaise and he was looking at her like he wanted to swallow her whole. She was still very aroused from earlier and still very unsatisfied and her brain went to the forbidden place where she was imagining all three of them wreaking blissful havoc on her body and she shut her eyes and clenched her teeth in frustration.

"I'm in so much trouble." She mumbled.

"What was that?" Theo asked.

She growled at him and yanked the portrait door open and slammed it behind her.

Theo grinned at the door, "It is so much fun to rile her up."

Blaise picked up one of Hermione's shoes that she had discarded by the couch and threw it at him, "If you fuck up my chances Nott, I'll kill you myself; I've only just begun with her."

Theo picked up the shoe and threw it back at him, "What's so great about this girl, Zabini? I've never seen you work so hard for a piece of ass in my life."

Blaise rested his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands in frustration, "Fuck if I know, man; maybe that's all it is. I've never had to work so bloody hard for a shag in my life and it's finally starting to make me lose my shit."

"No, I don't think that's it." Draco said, "You could easily find a replacement, but you don't."

"There's just something about this girl; she's not like anyone I've met."

His mate's looked at him like he'd grown a second head and Blaise smirked, "I'm not falling for her, or anything like that. You guys know that I don't do the whole girlfriend thing; too much bloody work."

"Then what is it?" Theo asked.

"I don't know. Who knows; maybe after I _successfully _get into her knickers, the feeling will go away and I'll be able to get on with my life."

Draco wasn't about to admit it, but he knew exactly what Blaise was talking about. There was something about the intoxicating Head Girl that just got under your skin and refused to go away no matter how many slags you shared a bed, desk, couch, floor or wall with.

* * *

Hermione made her way to her old common room and instantly sought out Ginny. She was sitting on the couch talking to some of her friends when she looked up and saw Hermione's disheveled appearance. She excused herself from the group and went over to her.

"Are you alright? You look a mess."

"I need to talk to you; can we go outside?"

"Sure, just let me go get my jacket."

She disappeared up the stairs and Hermione saw Harry and Ron playing a game of Exploding Snap with some other people. They tried to wave her over, but she just waved at them and mouthed 'later' to them as Ginny came back down the stairs. The boys shrugged their shoulders and returned to their game while Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and led her out of the room. They made their way towards the Quidditch pitch while Hermione told Ginny about everything that had happened earlier, including when Draco and Theo had walked in on them.

When she finished the story, Ginny stopped walking and smiled, "Damn Hermione, I didn't know you had it in you."

Hermione scowled, "That's just it; I _didn't _have it in me, or anything else for that matter!"

Hermione blushed slightly at her own comment.

Ginny laughed, "Does that bother you? It sounds to me like you want my advice."

"I do; I don't know what to do, Gin!"

"Well, it sounds like you know what you want, you just aren't sure if you should do it. Do you know what you want?"

Hermione thought back to the feeling of Blaise's hands, mouth and tongue on her body and she felt herself get hot; yes, she definitely knew what she wanted.

"Yes, I know what I want,"

"Then go for it." Ginny said it as though it were the obvious answer.

"If it were that easy, I wouldn't be here right now, Ginny!" Hermione scowled.

"It _is _easy, Hermione; you're just making it hard."

"What if he tells people about us; what if they start to think that I'm a slag; what if he never talks to me again?"

"Hermione, when you graduate from this place, you will probably never see most of these people again, especially the snaky Slytherins. Who cares what any of these bloody tossers think? If this is what you want, then you should go for it. Let your hair down, forget about my imbecile brother and just. Have. Some. Fun; you deserve it!"

Hermione smiled at her friend, "What would you do if you were me?"

"You mean, would I shag Blaise Zabini if I had the chance? If given the chance, I'd lock him in the Room of Requirement until we were _both _thoroughly sated." Ginny grinned mischievously at Hermione and she laughed.

"Well, after this afternoon, he's probably given up on me and moved on to someone else."

Ginny thought for a moment and then grinned, "I know how you can 'peak' his interest again. Guys are so easy, it's really quite simple. We'll plan it for lunch tomorrow; when you do what I show you, he will be putty in your hands."

* * *

Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon with her friends and she didn't dare glance at the Slytherin table during dinner; she needed some Slytherin free time to get her head straight. After dinner, she spent the rest of the evening in the Gryffindor common room doing her homework and helping Harry and Ron with theirs, of course. Around eleven, Hermione headed back to her common room. She knew that Draco was patrolling tonight, so she wouldn't have to worry about running in to him tonight. She got back to her room and grabbed her towel so she could take a shower before bed. When she opened the door, she was met with steam and a very naked Head Boy. There wasn't nearly enough steam in the room to keep her from seeing him in all his glory, and it was all definitely glorious.

"My eyes are up here, Granger."

Her eyes had lingered a bit too long on his most prized possession and she jumped at the sound of his voice, blushed and turned her head towards the wall, "I-I-you-what are you doing here!?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You are supposed to be patrolling!"

"Theo asked me to switch shifts with him; he has a hot date tomorrow night."

"Oh." She kept her eyes glued to the wall.

Draco grabbed his towel off the counter and wrapped it around his waist, "Tell me something Granger, are you becoming a Slytherin groupie?"

She jerked her head towards him, "Excuse me?"

"Well, first Theo, then Blaise, and now here you are staring a bit too hard at my manly attributes."

Hermione glared at him, "Nott blackmailed me into kissing him and you aren't even supposed to be here right now!"

Draco smirked, "Didn't stop you from staring, did it?"

"Kind of like how you're staring at my chest right now?"

When she got back to her room, she'd taken off her sweatshirt and now she just had on a tank top that fit her form rather well.

Draco didn't seem the least bit embarrassed, "I'm a guy; it's what we do."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "That's the worst excuse I've ever heard. If you're done in here, I'd like my turn now, please."

Draco let his eyes linger on her form for a moment before he went back to his room. Hermione quickly locked the door and then allowed herself to take a deep breath; what the hell was it with her and Slytherin men, and what the hell was up with all of them being so well...put together!? For the first time in her life, Hermione wished that she hadn't been made Head Girl. If she hadn't been made Head Girl, she never would have had to share a dorm with Draco Malfoy and she certainly never would have gotten as close to him and his best friends as she had these past two months.

What was that American saying about good girls loving bad boys?

* * *

The next day, Hermione kept getting more nervous as it got closer to lunch. During breakfast, Ginny had gone over everything that she wanted Hermione to do in order to get Blaise's attention again, assuming she had even lost it. After the way he had been looking at her all day, she thought it was safe to say that she still most definitely had his attention. Lunch rolled around and Hermione was sitting next to Ginny, facing the Slytherin table. Hermione didn't know the first thing about seducing a boy, so she had to get a few pointers from Ginny. Ginny had a major sweet tooth so she always carried candy in her bag and she grinned devilishly as she pulled a lollipop out of her bag and handed it over to Hermione.

Hermione took the sucker and looked at Ginny, "A lollipop?"

"Yes! First, you have to get Zabini's attention; then you _slowly _start licking and sucking on the lollipop. Once you have his attention, then you keep it. After that, you casually make your way out of the room and if you did it right, then he'll follow you and then the rest is all you!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You make it sound so easy!"

Ginny smiled, "It _is _easy! Now, unwrap the lollipop and then try to get his attention; look at him or something."

Hermione unwrapped the candy and then sneaked a glance over at the Slytherin table. Blaise was facing her, talking to his housemates and Hermione just kept her eyes on him, hoping that he would look up. Sure enough, after a few moments, Blaise felt someone watching him and he looked up and caught Hermione's eyes.

Ginny grinned and leaned over, "Good; now give him a little smirk and slowly put the lollipop in your mouth."

Hermione did as instructed and she saw Blaise's eyes flash as he watched her assault the lollipop. Ginny instructed her how to use the lollipop and to break eye contact occasionally and pretend like she was just enjoying a sweet treat and not actually trying to seduce a Slytherin. Every time she looked back at Blaise, his eyes were still locked on her mouth.

Ginny leaned towards Hermione and whispered, "Ok, I think you've got him right where you want him. Now, get up and give him a little flirty smile and then walk out of the room."

"What do I do after that?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I can't tell you how to do _everything _Hermione! Go find an empty classroom or something. You can do this!"

Hermione took a deep breath, dropped the lollipop on her plate and then stood up and grabbed her bag. She cast one more glance at Blaise and then headed out of the room. To Ginny's delight, Blaise got up and followed Hermione out of the room.

Hermione felt like her stomach was being eaten by the thousands of butterflies that were in there and she tried to shake off the nerves. She found an empty classroom and stood outside it, waiting to see if Blaise would appear. To her sheer joy and excitement, Blaise came out Great Hall and caught her eyes. She disappeared into the empty classroom and then tried to calm down as she was petrified about what was probably about to happen. She wanted this; she was sure of it. She just had no idea how to go about it. She tossed her bag onto the floor, hastily undid the top two buttons of her blouse, and shimmied out of her underwear, held them in her hand and hid behind the door. She saw the door open and Blaise walked in. He walked towards the desk and looked around the room. He spun around when he saw Hermione's shadow and she smiled shyly at him.

"I've been fighting this...thing that's been going on between us since school started. I know that you're probably just in it for a good shag, but..well, I don't know how good I'm going to be, but still."

She had been looking at the floor the whole time she was talking and now she looked up at Blaise; he was looking at her with an amused expression. She took a deep breath and walked towards him slowly, "I know all the reasons why I shouldn't do this, but the reasons why I want to out weight the others."

She reached out and put something in Blaise's pocket and then walked over to the door and put a locking spell on it and then muttered a silencing spell, as well as a contraceptive spell. Blaise stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out Hermione's knickers. His eyes immediately darkened and he started walking towards her. She was leaning against the door now and was making a tremendous effort and staying calm. He stopped inches away from her and just looked at her for what seemed like an eternity. Taking the Initiative, Hermione leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her back hungrily and when she reached down and started fumbling with the button on his pants, Blaise's mind swam into focus as he realized that she was serious. His hands flew down to his pants to finish the job and he then he lifted one of her legs up and hooked it over his hip. He freed himself from the confines of his pants and with one quick thrust, he was inside her; after being interrupted yesterday, there simply wasn't time for foreplay. Hermione gasped and threw her head back, smacking it on the door. She didn't even register the pain because she was completely lost in the sensation that Blaise was giving her. He brought her other leg up and she wrapped it around his waist also; her legs had turned to jelly and she wouldn't have been able to stay standing anyway. He kept kissing her feverishly, their tongues battling for dominance, as he kept thrusting in and out of her. He hit a particularly sensitive spot and Hermione whimpered into his mouth. Her sounds were driving him crazy, so he grabbed her hips and pulled her down onto him at the same time as he began thrusting up more forcefully. Hermione broke their kiss and let out a loud moan as Blaise kept hitting the perfect spot over and over. She grabbed onto a nearby bookshelf with one hand for support and fisted Blaise's hair in her other hand as he literally shagged her senseless. She could feel the pressure start to build inside her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and ravaged his mouth as his thrusts became more frantic. Hermione let out a ragged, "Oh, God," as an Earth shattering release claimed her body; Blaise followed closely behind and let go with a shout. After they both had come back to reality, Blaise set her back down on the ground and helped her fix her clothes before fixing his own. He cast a quick scourgify on them both and picked up her bag and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Hermione murmured.

Blaise smirked at her, "Thank _you_."

Hermione blushed and Blaise chuckled and leaned in to kiss her.

He grabbed his own bag and slung it over his shoulder as he released the locking and silencing charms, "See you later, princess."

Then he was though the door and on his way back to the Great Hall.

* * *

_**I hadn't planned on posting again so soon, but this chapter just kinda wrote itself, so I hope you liked it! :)**_


	6. Everybody Talks

**_Much love to all my followers and reviewers! :)_**

* * *

_It started with a whisper__  
__And that was when I kissed her__  
__And then she made my lips hurt__  
__I can't even chitchat__  
__Take me to your love shack__  
__Mamas always gotta backtrack__  
__When everybody talks _

_-Everybody Talks by Neon Trees_

After leaving the classroom, Hermione decided that she couldn't go back to the Great Hall, so she decided to spend the rest of the lunch period in the library. She grabbed a seat way in the back, pulled out her potions book and attempted to work on her homework. She got to the third word of the first sentence when she her mind drifted back to her 'experience' in the classroom; it had been intense, frantic and hot. She was really hoping that Blaise wasn't the kind of guy who shagged a girl, told everyone about it and then never spoke to her again, but she'd decided that if he was, it had been so worth it. She only had one other experience to compare this to, but she had a feeling that she would never forget this one; even twenty years down the road. She would never give Blaise's big ego the satisfaction of knowing that she definitely wanted to do it again if she had the chance, but she wasn't going to hold her breath; it was what it was. Hermione was attempting to read the same sentence for the tenth time when the library doors opened and she saw Ginny come though. She immediately found Hermione and came rushing over, plopping into the seat next to her.

"I knew you would be in here!" Ginny gave her a knowing look.

Hermione smiled, "I'm always in here, aren't I?"

"So..."

Hermione feigned ignorance, "So...what?"

Ginny growled, "You know what!? Did you...do it?"

Hermione smirked and Ginny squealed, "Yay! I'm so happy for you!"

Hermione looked around the room and shushed her friend, "Not so loud!"

Ginny ignored her, "So, how was it?"

"It was intense; I'm going to have to remember to thank Malfoy and Nott for interrupting us last night." Hermione gushed.

"Well, I already knew it had happened before I got here; Zabini had a very satisfied smirk on his face when he sauntered back into the Great Hall."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Here we go; I can just bet that I"m going to be the newest school slag by the end of day. He's probably telling everyone in Slytherin about our little tryst as we speak. Oh well, it is what it is."

Ginny arched a brow, "Really; it doesn't bother you?"

"Well, of course it does, but what can I do about it? I don't regret doing it and everyone else can just mind their own bloody business."

Ginny grinned, "That's my girl!"

Hermione smiled, "Well, you did give me some good advice I guess."

"Yes, I did." Ginny stated.

Hermione looked at her watch and sighed, "I guess we should get going"

Ginny frowned, "Well, we are going to continue this later."

"Sure thing." Hermione shoved everything back into her bad and followed her friend out the door.

* * *

As soon as Blaise sauntered up to their table, Draco and Theo knew something was up. He had much more pep in his step than he had when lunch had started, not to mention the way too cocky look he had on his face.

He sat down and they turned their attention to him, "So, what's her name?" Theo asked.

Blaise grabbed an apple and took a bite, "I have no idea what your talking about."

Theo punched his arm, "Bullshit you don't; finally got tired of waiting for the princes, did you?"

Blaise winked at him and took another bite.

Theo's mouth dropped, "Col cazzo." (_No fucking way.)_

Draco rolled his eyes, "He's just messing with you, Nott. There's no way that she would sneak off with you in the middle of the school day for a quickie. Have you forgotten who we're talking about?"

Blaise smirked, "Things change, mate."

Draco dropped his jaw also, "Beh, che io sia dannato. Non sapevo che aveva in lei." (_Well, I'll be damned. I didn't know she had it in her.)_

Blaise wiggled his eyebrows, "Oh, she had it in her alright."

Theo snickered, "So, how was it?"

"Bloody brilliant; she definitely has potential."

"So, this wasn't just a one off then?"

"No, definitely not. Like I said before, I've only just begun with the little leone." (Lion)

"Is that what the business with the damn lollipop was about? She was trying to get your attention or something?" Draco remembered the scene earlier and thought that she must have been completely oblivious to the fact that the entire male population was watching that little stunt.

Blaise snickered, "You saw that, did you?"

"We all saw that, mate. She's a bloody natural." Theo grinned.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and the three Slytherins groaned as they grabbed their bags and traipsed off to their next class.

* * *

After school, Hermione went back to her common room to drop off her bag and change her clothes. When she went back into the common room, she saw that it was a complete mess; there were books, parchment and quills strewn all over the place. Huffing at the mess, Hermione began to clean up. Since everything seemed to belong to Draco, Hermione stacked all of his belongings in front of his door and then she began putting the books away; one thing she couldn't stand was a messy room. The last available spot in the book shelf was on the top shelf and she reached and stretched as much as she could, but she couldn't reach it. She was about ready to give up and throw the book at Draco next time she saw him when she saw a hand reach up behind her, grab the book, and easily put it away.

She jumped at the newcomer, "Honestly Malfoy, did your mother never teach you to clean up after yourself?"

She turned around to continue to verbally berate him, but she sucked in a breath when she saw who it really was, "Blaise."

"Draco's always had house elves to clean up after him." he smiled.

Hermione tried to ignore their close proximity, "Well, I'm not going to be one of them. Um, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, actually."

Hermione cocked her head to the side, "Really?"

Blaise chuckled, "You seem surprised."

"Well, I am. I thought that after what happened earlier, you'd be-"

"You thought that I'd be done with you?"

"Well, yeah. It is a widely known fact that you don't have girlfriends."

Blaise smirked, "Yet knowing that, you still sought me out today?"

Hermione blushed, "Well, we did have unfinished business after last night, didn't we? I may be a lot of things, but I'm not a tease."

Blaise stepped closer to her and closed the space between them, "Is that the only reason why you did it? Because you thought you owed it to me?"

"No, I did it because I wanted to." Hermione blushed.

Blaise smiled as he wrapped his hands around her waist, skimming the skin under her shirt, causing Hermione to shudder, "Good, because I did too. As a matter of fact, I want to do it again," he leaned down and kissed the sensitive skin just under her ear, "and again," he moved to her throat as she tilted her head back to lean against the bookcase to give him better access, "and again." He nipped at her collarbone and then kissed it.

Hermione could feel her insides starting to ignite, "With me?" She asked, barely in a whisper.

Blaise grinned, "Yes, with you, mia bella." (My lovely)

She blushed again and Blaise swooped down and kissed her, stealing her breath. She had no idea why Blaise Zabini of all people seemed to want her so much, but she was going to stop obsessing about it and just enjoy it; for whatever reason, he wanted her, and she most _definitely _wanted him to. She brought her hands up to tangle in his beautiful hair and he pulled her closer as she deepened the kiss. Once again, they were so caught up in each other, neither one of them heard the door to the common room open.

"Christ, you two; just get a room already!"

Theo's voice brought the two horny teenagers back to Earth and Hermione untangled herself from Blaise and blushed. Theo was smirking at them, but Draco was giving them a dirty look.

She remembered that she had had to clean up after him and she returned his dirty look, "Malfoy, I am not your bloody maid; clean up after yourself!" She pointed to the pile of his belongings that were sitting by his bedroom door.

Theo grinned wickedly at her, "Are you sure you don't wanna be his maid? You could get one of those little french maid uniforms."

Blaise quirked an eyebrow, "Hmm, I like the sound of that."

Hermione rolled her eyes and Draco sneered at her, "Well, that's where you belong isn't it? On your hands and knees cleaning up after your superiors."

Blaise and Theo lost their smirks and an unmistakable look of hurt crossed Hermione's features. How stupid was she to think that they had actually gotten past all of that? She blinked back the tears that threatened to spill over and replaced the hurt with a look of pure contempt.

"How witty, Malfoy." She sneered at him and clapped her hands, "the amazing bouncing ferret, everyone!"

She slammed into his shoulder with her own as she stormed past him and out the door, slamming it behind her.

Draco looked at Blaise and he was giving him a hard look, "I thought you were passed the hair pulling stage, mate."

Draco glared at his best friend, "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Isn't that what little boys do when they like a little girl? They pull her hair and call her names."

Draco scoffed, "If you are suggesting that I like that-"

Blaise put his hand up to stop Draco, "Don't even try to deny it, Draco; I see the way you look at her; you've been looking at her that way for the past three years."

Draco opened his mouth to spit a retort, but Theo cut him off, "He's right, mate."

"I guess I should be thanking you, though. If you weren't such a stubborn wanker, it would have been you in that classroom with her today instead of me...so, thanks." Blaise smirked.

Draco glowered at Blaise, "Go fuck yourself, Zabini."

"I have no need for wanking, my friend; I have an all too willing partner." Blaise winked at Draco and the blond growled at him before storming off to his room and slamming it hard enough to make the light fixtures shudder.

Theo let out a whistle, "Did you purposely piss him off?"

Blaise grinned, "Sure did."

"He called you Zabini."

Blaise chuckled, "Yeah, he's pretty pissed."

"How long before he makes a move on her, ya think?"

"It'll be a while, but when he finally does, it'll be intense."

"And you're alright with him making a move on your girl?" Theo looked doubtful.

"She's not my girl, Theo." Blaise insisted.

Theo smirked, "So, when Draco finally does wake up, you'll be perfectly ok with him going after Granger?"

"Absolutely; she's just-"

"She's just what?"

Blaise was losing patience with his friend, "It doesn't matter what she is, ok?"

Theo put up his hands in surrender, "Whatever you say, mate."

Blaise glared at his friend and Theo just smiled.

Blaise looked at Draco's door, "We should probably leave; I don't expect he's going to be very sociable tonight."

Theo grinned, "Let's go loiter in the halls and mess with Peeve's."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "How old are you?"

"It's either that or we go back to Slytherin and have Parkinson hang all over us."

Blaise gestured towards the door, "Let's go find Peeves."

* * *

Draco slammed his door shut and then put a silencing charm on the room so that his friends wouldn't hear the tantrum he was about to throw. He punched the wall, shoved things off his dresser, knocked over his dresser, kicked the bed and then threw one of his shoes at the mirror, shattering it to bits. How the fuck did they know about his...thing for the Head Girl!? He had been so careful to hide it and yet, they talked about it as though it was common knowledge and no big deal; it was a very big fucking deal! When he had discovered that as Head Boy, he would have to share a dorm with Hermione Granger, he had almost owled Dumbledore to tell him to give it to someone else. However, he knew that if declined the position, he would have the wrath of his father to deal with, and he made it a point to never deal with his father.

Draco had no idea where his infatuation with the brilliant Gryffindor had come from, but it had just sneaked up on him out of nowhere and had gotten worse as the years wore on. He hid his feelings with sneers, sarcasm and insults, but inside he was dying to be the one to make her smile, make her laugh, touch her beautiful, soft skin, feel her lips on his; he was dying to trade places with Blaise. When he had seen the tears in her eyes a few moments ago, it had killed him to know that he was the one who had caused it, but he had no other choice. His future was written in stone, and there was no way that Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter could ever be a part of it.

He didn't blame Blaise for making a move on her, but it still pissed him off to see what he was knew that everything that Blaise was getting from her, psychically or otherwise, could have been his if he hadn't been such a wanker to her all these years. It was the best defense mechanism he had though; that was the only way that he could be sure that she would be out of his life and out of danger.

Draco finished throwing his tantrum, threw himself on his bed like a true five year old, and stayed there for twenty minutes before he came back to reality. He cleaned up the mess he had made, grabbed a book out of his bag and spent the rest of the night locked in his room; he was in no mood for company.

* * *

Hermione waited until she was out of the common room before she let the tears flow. Malfoy's hurtful words were nothing new to her, but it had been a long time since he'd said anything that nasty to her, and after she'd caught him looking at her the same way Blaise and Theo did, she'd thought that he had finally grown up and realized that she was worth more than the dirt on his shoes. She angrily wiped away the tears and told herself that he wasn't worth it. She remembered Blaise telling her that he was interested in more than just a one off and she smiled to herself. To hell with Draco Malfoy and his bigoted, idealistic bullshit; she was going to enjoy her last year at Hogwarts if it killed her. Hermione got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, she muttered the password and walked inside when the door swung open. When she entered the common room, everyone looked her way and it suddenly was deathly silent for about thirty seconds. After that, the whispering started at breakneck speed and Hermione quirked an eyebrow at her former dorm mates. She spotted Ginny rushing over to her and she was just about to ask what was going on when Ginny grabbed her arm and pulled her into a corner.

"Someone saw you and Zabini coming out of that classroom today!" Ginny whispered fiercely.

Hermione paled, "What?"

"No one saw what you were actually doing in there, but you know this place; the rumors started running rampant!"

"How many people have heard this...rumor, Ginny?"

"Er...the whole school. I heard it from two first year Hufflepuffs." Ginny frowned.

Hermione started to panic, "So, that means that-"

"Oi, Hermione!"

Hermione whimpered at the sound of Ron's voice as he, Harry and Lavender came towards her.

"Yeah," Ginny confirmed, "They've heard."

Hermione closed her eyes, took a deep breath and prepared herself for the onslaught that she was sure was about to occur.

Ron stopped not two feet away from her, "What is all this nonsense about you and Blaise Zabini shagging in a classroom?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Hello to you too, Ron."

"Tell me it's not true!" He demanded.

"Of course it's not true, Ronald." She had no intention of letting the whole school in on the details of her private life.

Ron and Harry sighed in relief and Lavender giggled, "I tried to tell him it wasn't true, Hermione."

Lavender's voice grated on Hermione's nerves, "How would you know it isn't true, Lavender? Did _you _start the rumor?"

Lavender giggled again, "Of course not, silly! It's just, we're talking about Blaise Zabini."

Ginny glared at her brother's girlfriend, "Just what exactly is that supposed to mean, Lavender?"

Lavender looked at Hermione sympathetically, "No offense, Hermione; It's just...well, you are so not his type."

"It's true, 'Mione." Ron agreed and received death glares from both Hermione and Ginny.

Hermione _hated _that nickname.

"What type is that, exactly?" Hermione inquired.

"Well, you know...pretty girls." Lavender smiled shyly.

"Yeah." Ron said the word before he could stop himself.

Ginny gasped, and for the second time that night, Hermione wanted to cry; was this really what everyone thought about her? No, it couldn't be true. Despite the fact that Hermione despised Lavender Brown with a passion, she was right about one thing; Blaise did not waste his time on...homely girls. Suddenly, the hurt that was coursing through Hermione's veins turned to anger and she glared viciously at Ron and Lavender.

"Actually, it is true." Hermione stated, and she saw Ginny grin.

Ron's look of relief turned to a glare, "What are you talking about, Hermione?"

"Well, Blaise and I weren't planning on telling anyone about us which is why we were sneaking around." She mentally patted herself on the back when she saw the looks on Ron's and Lavender's faces; she couldn't decipher Harry's look.

Lavender scoffed, "You're lying."

"I'm not, actually. Today at lunch, Blaise shagged my brains out."

Lavender's jaw dropped, and just about everyone else gasped.

"So, are you like...dating him now, or are you just a slag?" Ron spat.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the red head, "Yes Ronald, we _are _dating."

Hermione instantly regretted saying that; she was pulling Blaise into this childish nonsense and she was no doubt going to scare him off; she needed to talk to him...soon.

Lavender laughed viciously, "You are so deluded, sweetheart. I asked Blaise out last year and if he turned _me _down, then he must have had a bet going with some of his friends. I mean, why else would he want to touch _you_?"

Hermione was ready to pounce on Lavender when Ginny stepped in, "Ron, get your good for nothing, slag of a girlfriend out of Hermione's face before I permanently scar _hers_!"

Lavender gasped and Ron pulled her away as he continued glaring at Ginny and Hermione. Harry had no idea what to say, so he just followed Ron. Hermione glared at the trio's retreating backs as an idea formed in her head.

A sly smile spread across her face and she turned to Ginny and whispered something in her ear. A grin broke out on Ginny's face and she nodded enthusiastically at her friend, "That's a fabulous idea! I'll be right back!"

She dashed up the stairs to the girls' dorm and reappeared not a minute later with a small bag and a book. She shot a nasty glare towards Ron and Lavender as she brushed by them and followed Hermione out of the room.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were walking towards the Head's dorm when they spotted two figures further down the hall coming towards them. When Hermione saw their faces, she smiled. Blaise and Theo came to a halt in front of them with mischieveous smiles on their faces.

"You two look like you've been up to no good." Hermione observed.

Blaise smirked, "We were messing with Peeves."

The girls laughed and Blaise looked at Hermione, "Are you alright, mia bella?" (My Lovely)

She knew he was referring to the incident with Malfoy and she gave him a small smile, "I'm fine, but can I talk to you for a second?"

Blaise nodded, "Of course."

They looked at their friends and Theo grinned, "I'll take care of Little Red." He took her hand and pulled her down the hallway a bit to give them some privacy.

"What's up?" Blaise asked.

"Have you seen anyone else since you left my common room?"

"No; why?"

Hermione blushed, "Well, it seems that someone saw us coming out of the classroom at lunch and now the whole school is talking about it."

Blaise looked slightly amused, "Really?"

"Yeah, but there's more. I was getting bombarded by all the Gryffindors and Ron's horrible girlfriend had to open her filthy mouth and well, I was just so mad...I may have...I just wanted them to eat their words, so I kind of told them...that we are...dating. I'm so sorry, Blaise! It just came out; I swear I'll set the record straight tomorrow! I'm _not _one of those girls that starts refering to a guy as her botfriend after one...incident. I know you aren't my boyfriend and I swear I'll tell everyone tomorrow." A tear was streaking down Hermione's face and and Blaise wiped it away with his thumb.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"Whatever this is between us...it's the best thing that's happened to me in a long time and I have thoroughly fucked it up already."

Blaise grinned at her use of profanity, "You haven't _fucked _anything up, love."

"I haven't?"

"No; I could care less what this school thinks about me, and I know that you aren't that kind of girl. You said what you had to say and I'll back you up."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, "Good, because I'm going to make them all eat their words tomorrow."

Blaise arched a brow, "Really; do tell."

"Nope; it's a surprise."

"Hmm." Blaise smiled and pulled Hermione towards him and kissed her.

There was a discreet cough and the couple pulled away and looked at Ginny and Theo.

Ginny smiled, "I hate to break this up, but curfew is in an hour, Hemione."

Hermione looked at her watch, "Right; I'll see you tomorrow."

She smiled at the Slytherins as she grabbed Ginny's hand and hauled her off towards her dorm.

"What was the about?" Theo asked as the girls disappeared around a corner.

"It seems someone saw us together at lunch." Blaise said.

"Hmm, that should make for an interesting day tomorrow."

Blaise scoffed, "No shit."

When Blaise and Theo got back to their common room, all chatter quickly died as everyone gawked at the more-famous-than-usual Slytherin. He stared them all down, daring them to say something; quickly getting the hint, everyone's chatter resumed. Blaise shewed some second years off the couch and he and Theo took it over.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione got thirty minutes earlier than usual so she could get started on her new look. After Lavender and Ron had basically told her that she was ugly, Hermione had decided that she'd had enough. Enough of Ron and his slag of a girlfriend, enough of gossiping teenagers, hell, she'd had enough of _being _a teenager. Hermione had borrowed a book from Ginny called "A Witches Guide to Beauty," as well as some makeup. She and Ginny had gone through the book and decided on a spell that would give Hermione pin straight hair and a spell that would make her hair a shade darker. Hermione did her hair, put on a little black eyeliner to bring out her eyes and a blush pink lipstick. After that, she went to her closet and grabbed a clean uniform and set it on her bed. Pointing her wand at the garments, she shortened her skirt so that it came to the bottom of her thighs and she made her shirt one size smaller. As a finishing touch, she transfigured her clod hopper shoes into platform Mary Janes with two inch heels, and put a spell on them that would keep her from tripping; she never had been very graceful when it came to high heels. After she got dressed, she looked in the mirror and was very pleased with her reflection. While she had done this to put Ron and Lavender in their places, she actually couldn't wait to see Blaise's reaction. She put on her robes, but let them hang open and grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

Hermione got to the Great Hall and pulled the door open without a moment's hesitation; she was finished being intimidated by this place. She walked into the room and smirked as heads turned her way. When the whispers finally made their rounds, the room went quiet as Hermione made her way towards the Gryffindor table.

Over at the Slytherin table, Blaise was completely oblivious as he buttered a piece of toast.

"Gesù dolce." (Sweet Jesus) Theo kicked Blaise's shin and when he glared up at him, Theo nodded in Hermione's direction.

Blaise looked over and took in the sight that was Hermione Granger. He stared at her for a good thirty seconds before he broke out into a grin, "Sorpresa davvero." (Surprise indeed)

Draco looked over and felt his heart constrict at the sight of her.

At the Gryffindor table, Hermione came up and sat down next to Ginny who was grinning like an idiot, "You look bloody brilliant Hermione!"

Hermione smiled, "Thanks, Gin."

She refused to look at Ron and Lavender, but she knew that they were both staring at her with gaping mouths.

Harry smirked, "I think you've proved your point."

Hermione grinned at him and saw him nod his head in her direction as he looked over her head. She turned around and saw Blaise sauntering towards their table. Ginny practically shoved Neville so she could scoot over and make room for Blaise. He smiled at her and took a seat, turning towards Hermione.

"Hi." He smirked at her.

"Hi." She replied, blushing.

"You are a stunning creature." His ran his hand through her hair and she shuddered; he was an expert at taking her breath away. "Not that I'm complaining," he continued, "but, what brought on this transformation?"

"_Someone_," she glared in Ron's direction, "brought it to my attention that my physical appearance lacked a certain...je ne sais quoi; so here we are."

"Vous parlez français?" Blaise inquired. (You speak French?)

Hermione smiled, "Oui; J'ai appris l'été dernier." (Yes, I learned it last summer.)

"Eh bien dans ce cas, que dites-vous nous souffler potions et allons trouver une autre salle de classe?" (_Well in that case, what do you say we blow off potions and go find another classroom?)_

Hermione grinned, "As tempting as that is, Snape will crucify me if I miss class."

Blaise frowned, "Alright then, can I walk you to class?"

She nodded and he picked up her bag and slung it over his shoulder.

When she stood up, Blaise leaned forward, "I almost forgot something." He leaned over and kissed her and then whispered in her ear, "That should give them something to talk about."

Ginny looked very pleased, Harry was still smirking, Ron and Lavender looked thoroughly pissed, and Draco looked dejected. Hermione laughed and turned around to wink at Lavender before she followed Blaise out of the room, leaving hundreds of gawking students and a few gawking professors in their wake.

As it was her last year of school, Hermione was going to go out with a bang.

* * *

_**Well, how are you guys liking it so far? Please R & R!**_

_**I know that most of you are die hard Dramione fans and I feel so bad that there hasn't been much Dramione action at all in my story yet, so I just wanted to let you know that there will FINALLY be some either in the next chapter, or the one right after that. **_

_**Thanks again...you guys are awesome! **_

_**TTFN!**_


	7. Sleeping with a Friend

**_This is a pretty short chapter, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless..._**

* * *

_I said ooh, ooh__  
__You got me in the mood, mood__  
__I'm scared__  
__But if my heart's gonna break before the night will end__  
__I said, ooh, ooh we're in danger__  
__Sleeping with a friend, sleeping with a friend_

_-Sleeping with a Friend By Neon Trees _

By the end of the day, Hermione was thoroughly pleased with herself. She had been leered at by by 80% of her male classmates, and she'd been glared at by 95% of her female classmates, and it...felt...great. She had made it a point to ignore Ron whenever he was around, only talking to Harry and Ginny during breaks and lunch. After her last class, she was walking to her dorm when she heard Lavender screaming things at Ron that she couldn't make out from that distance. As she rounded a corner, she saw Ron with a read face and Lavender with tears in her eyes. Lavender stopped mid yell when she saw that Ron wasn't paying attention to her anymore and turned in the direction of his distraction.

She saw Hermione and narrowed her eyes into slits, "This is all _your _fault!" Lavender screeched.

Hermione had planned on just cruising by without acknowledging either one of them, but it appeared that Lavender had other ideas. Hermione stopped and raised a brow at the blonde girl, "I beg your pardon?"

Lavender stormed up to Hermione and got in her face, "Blaise Zabini gives you a pity fuck and now of a sudden you think you're hot shit!?"

Hermione took a step back in disgust and then sneered at the blonde, "Jealously doesn't suit you, Lavender."

Ron stepped forward and grabbed Lavender's arm, pulling her back, "Lavender, stop it! This isn't Hermione's fault!"

Lavender jerked her arm out of Ron's grasp and cast one more scathing glare at Hermione before running off down the hall.

Hermione turned to Ron, "What the bloody hell was that all about, Ronald?"

Ron ignored her question and changed the subject, "Hermione, I'm sorry about yesterday."

Hermione looked at him warily, "I don't want to talk about this right now, Ron; I've got better things to do."

Ron scowled at her, "What, like Zabini?"

Hermione could feel her anger rising, "What business is it of yours?"

Ron sighed, "I don't want to fight with you anymore, Hermione; I really am sorry."

"An apology isn't going to cut it this time, Ron. You have no idea how much you hurt me yesterday with all those things you said to me. You took your slag of a girlfriend's side over me; I can't just forget that."

Ron looked devastated, "Hermione, please-"

She cut him off, "I just need some time, Ron."

Before Ron could respond, Hermione quickly walked away.

* * *

Hermione was sitting on the couch reading a book with Crookshanks in her lap when the door to the common room opened. She looked up and smiled when she saw Blaise saunter through. He came over and plopped down next to her and stroked the sleeping feline's fur.

"You are quite the celebrity today, Miss Granger." Blaise smirked.

Hermione set her book aside, "What are they saying about me now?"

"Apparently, Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown have been fighting all day because of you." Blaise imitated the voice of a teenage girl and Hermione laughed.

"I know; I caught one of their fights. Ron tried to apologize to me for being a git, but I told him that I just wasn't ready to forgive him."

Blaise smirked at her knowingly and she quirked an eyebrow at him, "What?"

"If Weasley wasn't such a moron, you would be with him right now instead of that slag Brown."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione was confused.

"The entire school, with the exception of you, apparently, knows that Weasley has been in love with you since...third year?"

Hermione scoffed, "Yeah, ok; whatever you say, Blaise."

Blaise chuckled, "It's true, Hermione."

Now Hermione was beyond confused, "Are you serious?"

Blaise just nodded.

"But, he-then why is he-I don't-" Hermione didn't know where to start.

Blaise put a finger to her lips to silence her, "The only thing I will ever give that imbecile credit for is for being smart enough to know that you are way too good for him. He settled for that slag because he knows that he doesn't deserve you. He's spent the last six years using you for your brains, and now that he's seen your full potential, he's kicking himself."

Hermione let the words sink in before she scoffed, "Well, that's just stupid."

Blaise grinned, "That's already been established, love."

Crookshanks jumped off the couch and wandered over to the door and then looked at Hermione expectantly. Hermione went over to let the cat out and then turned back to Blaise.

"Ron is a good person, Blaise. He's just-" Hermione trailed off.

Blaise went over to Hermione and leaned down and placed a kiss on his favorite part of her body; the skin just below her ear. She always made the most delicious sounds when he kissed her there. Now was no exception and Blaise smirked at the sound.

"He's just too stupid to see what's been right in front of him all these years." He whispered in her ear and Hermione shivered.

Blaise moved his lips from the sensitive spot to her jaw and hen up to her lips. He kissed her deeply and Hermione let out a strangled whimper; he never ceased to make her feel like she was on fire. Blaise broke the kiss and then grabbed Hermione around the waist, hoisted her over his shoulder and carried her towards her room.

Hermione shrieked, "Blaise, put me down!"

Remembering from the last time that he had had to get into Hermione's room, Blaise said the password as Hermione squealed and giggled over his shoulder. He walked into the room and unceremoniously dumped Hermione onto the bed before pouncing on her.

"While yesterday was very enjoyable, I want to take my time with you." Blaise quickly said a contraceptive charm and then nuzzled her neck as be began unbuttoning her shirt. She sat up just enough so he could remove it and while he was at it, he made quick work of her bra and threw the garments to the side.

Hermione blushed as Blaise looked at her breasts and he smiled, "Don't be shy, love; your beautiful."

Blaise leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss as his hands worked on removing her skirt. He trailed his lips down her jaw, over her throat, and passed her collar bone before pulling one of her pert nipples into his mouth. Hermione gasped and wound her fingers through his hair, encouraging him to continue. Blaise lavished equal amounts of attention on each breast as he unbuttoned her skirt and pulled it out from under her, tossing it aside to join her other clothes. Blaise quickly removed his own shirt and then brought his lips back to hers as he snaked his hand into her underwear and sank a finger into her center; Hermione whimpered into Blaise's mouth at the new sensation. He added a second finger as his thumb played with her sensitive nub. Hermione broke their kiss and moaned loudly when his fingers found that perfect spot inside her. She could feel the pressure starting to build inside her and she whimpered Blaise's name, asking for more. Blaise quickly divested himself of his pants and boxers and shimmied Hermione's underwear down her legs before kissing her again as he slowly slid himself into her, causing her breath to hitch. Blaise groaned at the feeling of how tight she was and Hermione wrapped her legs around his hips, meeting his thrusts.

Blaise leaned down and whispered huskily in Hermione's ear, "You are fucking incredible, Hermione."

Hermione could feel the pressure inside her building back up and when Blaise started running his tongue along that super sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulder, Hermione felt herself come undone and she screamed out his name as pure ecstasy flooded her veins. Feeling her walls clench around him pushed Blaise over the edge and with one last thrust, he released himself inside her tight channel, before collapsing on her. He rolled off of her and they layed next to each other for a few minutes, catching their breathes.

Remembering their first encounter, Hermione smiled and looked over at Blaise, "Thanks."

Blaise smirked at her, "Thank _you_."

Hermione turned herself in Blaise's direction and sat up a bit, propping her head on her elbow, "So, is this like a friends with benefits kind of thing?"

Blaise raised an eyebrow in question.

"It's a Muggle term; basically, it means that we are friends who occasionally-"

"Shag?" Blaise offered.

Hermione grinned, "Yeah."

"Hmm...that's a good idea." Blaise turned towards her and propped himself up as well.

"Yes, I think it is."

Blaise studied Hermione's nude form and ran his fingers along her side and over her breasts and she closed her eyes and reveled in the sensation. Blaise ran feather light touches all along her body as he watched her face and in a matter of moments he was hard again.

He grabbed her hips and roughly pulled her closer to him and whispered huskily in her ear, "It's a very good idea."

Hermione wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down to her as they went for round two.

* * *

A few hours later, Hermione woke up alone, except for the single red rose that was on her pillow along with a note.

_Ci vediamo più tardi, bella ragazza.__ (See you later, beautiful girl.)_

At that moment, Hermione decided that it was time for her to learn Italian.

* * *

_**Like I said before, I'm not very good with the 'sexy scenes,' so please be gentle! And for all you Draco lovers, there will most definitely be Draco action in the next chapter!**_

_**Until next time, my faithful followers/reviewers! :)**_


End file.
